


The Snow House

by Kittywu



Series: Jearmin Week III [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Jearmin Week, M/M, Prompt: Snowed In, they are children in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger boy sat up in the snow as he was done, looked at Jean and said: “Do you know how to build an igloo?”<br/>Jean shook his head. “Do you?”<br/>“No. But let’s still try, it can’t be that hard, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow House

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is not only late but it also slightly missed the prompt because well, they are not snowed in.  
> But it has snow and Jean and Armin as children (idk they are around 7 in this)

“Can Armin come out to play?”

The boy heard the familiar voice from downstairs and before he even knew, he had shut the book that he was looking at and ran down the stairs. In the doorframe stood Jean, a boy that lived next door, half a year older than him, slightly chubby cheeks that were flushed from the cold and a running nose. Jean looked at Armin’s mother with large golden eyes, waiting for an answer. The woman smiled and gave him a pat on the head. “You can come in and wait until he gets dressed.”

Armin quickly grabbed his ski pants and his jacket. He was old enough to get them himself now, he thought proudly. Jean shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he watched his friend putting on his boots.  
“I’m done!”, Armin said cheerfully and jumped up.  
“Don’t be out too long, it’s very cold!”, his mother said as he and Jean where already out of the door.

Armin really liked Jean because he had this huge gap in between his front teeth and it made him look really cool and brave. Also he made the best sandcakes in the entire neighbourhood and they liked to play with Armin’s playmobil knights together. Eren never wanted to play with them, he always wanted to run around outside.

“Look, I’m making an angel!” Jean dropped himself onto the white ground and started to move his arms and legs until they left the shape of a dress and wings in the snow. Armin studied his motions and then let himself fall into the snow as well.  
“I wanna be an angel too!”, he exclaimed and copied Jean’s moves.

The younger boy sat up in the snow as he was done, looked at Jean and said: “Do you know how to build an igloo?”  
Jean shook his head. “Do you?”  
“No. But let’s still try, it can’t be that hard, right?” His friend didn’t look convinced but as soon as Armin sent a pleading smile in his direction, he got up and started to pile up some snow next to their snow angels. Armin got up too, and started to pat the heap of snow.  
“What are you doing?”, Jean asked and looked curious at what the other was doing.  
“We’ll need to make a really really hard wall!”, he answered and continued to pat the snow until the surface looked hard and smooth.  
“You’re so smart Armin!”, Jean said in awe. “I’ll continue to bring the snow and you’ll make it pretty and hard ok?”

In the end, their “igloo” was more of a wall of snow. But as they leaned against it, exhausted from the process of building, they were happy and proud of their wall.  
“We can build another one tomorrow next to this one and then another one and another one, then we’ll have a house!”, Armin said.  
“Our very own snow house!”, Jean giggled.  
“We could play house in our snow house then!” They looked at each other and started to laugh.

Slowly, snowflakes started to fall from the sky as they were sitting in front of the snow wall they had built in Armin’s front yard. With large eyes, they looked at them, sticking out their tongues, trying to catch them.


End file.
